Byebye
by Serpentardecoeur
Summary: Fin de 5em année, Harry veux partir pour vivre tranquillement loin des complots et du monde magique. Dumbledore Bashing.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour, nous vous souhaitons la bienvenue à bord du vol 666 depuis …_ **Oups mauvais discours de bienvenue désolée.**

 **Salut, ravie de savoir que quelques personnes auront cliqué ici. Mes chapitres seront plutôt courts et la story devrait avoir environ 5 autres chapitre. J'espère que cela vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à commenter même si c'est jute pour dire que c'est sympa ou me faire remarquer des faites et si c'est pour poser des questions je me ferais une joie de vous répondre. Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

 ** _Disclaimer: HP m'appartient, J.K Rowling a juste pris mes idées même si j'était pas encore né lors de la partition du 1er tome…_**

Prologue

C'était une magnifique matinée de fin juillet à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard; les oiseaux chantaient, les sirènes nageaient, les acromentulas mangeaient leur déjeuné, à savoir un gentil petit enfant qui s'était perdu, les centaures tiraient sur les parents du petit enfant qui se faisait manger, le saule cogneur écrasait les chatons joueurs qui montaient sur son tronc, les détraqueurs aspiraient quelques âmes d'innocents depuis leur fuite d'Azkaban.

Une journée tout à fait normale dans la merveilleuse école du merveilleux monde de la magie, bloqué au XVIIem siècle et où vous aviez 9 chances sur 10 de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances ou après avoir vécu d'atroces souffrances.

En cette merveilleuse fin juillet Albus Dumbledore, ou plus communément appelé par certains: le vieux fou glucose.

Il tentait de trouver, ce qui avait fait dévier sa marionnette du droit chemin vers la mort, après bien entendu, avoir tué Tom.

Il tentait surtout de trouver une solution à la disparition de celui qui aurait dû être l'ELU-ENCOMBRANT-QUI-MOURRU-MYSTÈRIEUSEMENT-APRÈS-AVOIR-TUÉ-CELUI-DONT-ON-NE-DOIT-PAS-PRONONCER-LE-NOM-ET-SURTOUT-QUI-LÉGA-TOUS-SES-TITRES-DE-NOBLESSE-ET-SA-FORTUNE-SANS-LE-SAVOIR-MANIPULÉ-PAR-SON-BIEN-AIMÉ-MENTOR-LE-GRAND-ALBUS-DUMBLEDORE-.

 _Environ 2 mois plus tôt en début juin._

Peu après l'histoire du département des mystères Harry avait decidé qu'une fichue prophétie faite par une molle du bulbe et qui lui prédit sa mort à chaque cours depuis 3 ans n'allait pas continuer à dicter sa vie comme le faisait déjà un certain vieillard sénile et directeur de l'école la plus dangereuse au monde.

Entre Voldy le parasite ou à cause de lui et de Dumby il a fallis mourir au moins une fois par an depuis le début de son entrée dans le monde magique.

Le gentil petit basilic qui voulait tuer tout le monde mais surtout les nés-moldu;

des aspirateurs à âmes innocentes et à souvenir heureux…dans une école…pleine d'enfant à l'âme innocente(ça reste à prouver)… logique sorcière;

une competition où l'objectif est de pas se faire tuer par plein de gentiles petites bébêtes comme les dragons;

un crapaud rose ,représentant la loi et les autorités, ambulant regardant de la zoopornographie avec des chats(vous croyez qu'elles était là pourquoi les images mouvantes de chats dans son bureau?), qui faisait se scarifier des phrases sur ses élèves grâce à des plumes pas très légales.

Puis dans le même temps de faire face à un Voldy dans ses rêves, être attaqué par ses chiens (mangemorts) et voir son parrain mourir à travers un rideau sûr d'une arche en pierre au milieu d'une pièce sordide puis être possédé par Voldy le parasite.

En raison de tout cela Harry avait decide de prendre contact avec un psychologue dans le monde moldu.

Ce psychologue, un sorcier né moldu en ayant eu assez de vivre au XVII siècle avec toutes ces discriminations, l'avait aidé depuis la fin de sa quatrième année.

Il s'était d'ailleurs étonné qu'après avoir vu la mort de deux personnes, sa mère et un camarade, nul n'avait jugé bon de l'emmener voir un bon psychologue mais comme il est dit précédemment… Logique sorcière.

Un an à être suivi par un spécialiste avait fait prendre conscience à Harry qu'il ne voulait pas d'une vie dangereuse emplie de mort et de souffrance; sa partie Slytherin repris donc le dessus et établis un plan qui n'était en rien Griffindoresque.

Première phase: Partir de sa si aimante famille…


	2. Première phase

**Ravie de voir que le prologue a intéressé et plu à certains et merci auc reviews, follow et favorites. Je précise que je poste au moment où j'ai (Reverso…) finit de corriger.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

Première phase.

C'était le début de l'après-midi et Harry regardait ses affaires et sa valise. Il venait de commencer à trier de ce qu'il emportait et ce qu'il laissait sur place pour son Plan.

-Album photo oui, vieilles affaires du cachalot non j'en rachèterais, cage à Hedwige non pas besoin de toute façon je sais pas où elle est, vieux livres de cours plus besoin je me suis fait des fiches…

Une fois ses affaires triées Harry devait tout mettre dans sa valise…malheureusement pour lui là, très utilise par les flemmards et les bordéliques, technique de "je fourre tout en bordel dans la valise et la ferme en m'asseyant dessus et en espérant ne rien casser" ne put malheureusement pur lui marcher.

Il fut donc oblige de se livrer à la tâche ardue et ennuyante de tout bien plier et ranger dans la malle.

Une fois la malle fermée Harry regarda autour de lui, non pas pour graver dans sa mémoire ce lieu qui aurait dû être un refuge mais surtout pour vérifier qu'il restait suffisamment d'affaires pour qu'à première vue, rien ne semble indiquer que l'habitant de cette pièce l'est quitté pour toujours.

Un tapis certainement blanc dans un autre vie était d'un gris marron sale.

Une chaise bancale face à un bureau en bois gris abîmé par un enfant ennuyé avec un compas à suivre le sens du bois.

Une petite armoire dont la porte ne voulait pas rester fermée.

Un lit simple, grinçant au moindre mouvement du matelas aux ressorts visibles sous les draps.

Les murs d'un horrible jaune sale et la fenêtre barrée.

Décidément je ne regretterais pas cette chambre. Ni cette famille ajouta t'il après avoir entendu bruit suspect dans la chambre de son cousin.

Son oncle, au travail et Dudley dans sa chambre occupé à ce muscle le poignet pas très discrètement ne seraient pas un obstacle à sa fuite.

Sa tante en revanche était dans le salon à écouter la radio tout en regardant le voisinage à travers les horribles rideaux blancs qui, dans une volonté de ressemblance avec de la dentelle, avait des trous sur les fenêtres.

Pétunia regarda plus attentivement un homme inconnu entrant chez une voisine, un sourire ravi aux lèvres, son bonheur fut à son comble lorsque le mari, visiblement trompé, entra dix minutes plus tard. C'est l'homme inconnu, l'amant qui sortit en trombe de la maison par une fenêtre du rés-de-chaussez, qui tentait de cacher sa nudité visible avec ses vêtements..

Jubilant, la commère sortie rapidement de chez elle pour aller au regroupement quotidien des commères du coin à trois pâtés de maisons.

La voie enfin libre, Harry descendit les escaliers sans un bruis avec sa malle.

Dans un sac à dos, il mit des provisions, prit l'argent que Pétunia gardait dans un vase ou de fausses fleurs baignaient dans des billets.

Une fois cela fait, Harry quitta Privet Drive et se dépêcha d'aller dans la direction d'un arrêt où un bus partirait vers Londres. Le seul de la semaine.

Il arriva au bus, essoufflé de sa course chargée, une boucle sa malle dans la soute prévue à cet effet et s'installa sur un siège.

Il observa defiler le paysage pendant un petit moment avant qu'il ne sombre dans le sommeil.

-Hey, réveilles-toi le voyage est finis.

-Hein?

Harry remit les lunettes qui lui étaient tombés sur les genoux, sur le nez et regarda celui qui l'avait réveillé.

Le chauffeur le regardait avec un petit sourire amusé. C'était un homme plutôt grand de la quarantaine, les cheveux blonds-pâle et courts, les yeux gris.

Harry vis que la nuit était tombée.

-Vous savez s'il y a un hôtel sympa dans le coin?

-Biens sûrs. Mais…les rues ne sont pas très sures en ce moment la nuit, je vais t'accompagner.

-Merci

Harry récupéra sa malle et ils s'engagèrent dans différentes rues.

Les deux hommes marchèrent en silence pendant une dizaine de minutes . Ce fut l'homme qui brisa le silence.

-Tu pars en voyage seul?

-On peut dire ça comme ça.

-Besoin de s'émanciper?

-Besoin de vivre pour moi, pas pour les autres.

Ils ne dirent plus rien jusqu'au moment où l'homme s'arrêta.

-C'est ici. Au moment de prendre une chambre dit que c'est Loukianós Malefoy qui t'a amené ici.

-Que…?

-vis ta vie Harry le monde magique est devenu un poison depuis l'ascension de Dumbledore.

Harry le regarda partir, pensif. Il avait remarqué sa ressemblance avec Lucius Malfoy au point d'en faire des jumeaux mais il pensait à une coïncidence. Le monde est petit et lui trop reconnaissable. Il eut un petit rire et rentra dans le bâtiment.

C'était un bâtiment discret en briques rouges. Il serait passé devant sans le voir. La devanture était grise et les vitres étaient opaques, ne permettant pas de voir l'intérieur.

Cet intérieur ne ressemblait en rien au chaudron baveur. L'ambiance était calme, les visages étaient détendus. Le mobilier était ancien mais propre. Le parquet était usé par les années foulées par les clients.

Lorsqu'il entrât, les gens paraissaient étonné de voir un nouveau venu.

Il s'approcha du comptoir où une jeune femme brune d'une vingtaine d'années et dont la joue était barrée d'une longue cicatrice nettoyait les verres. En discutant avec une autre jeune femme, blonde, du même âge.

\- Loukianós Malfoy m'a conseillé de venir ici pour dormir.

À la mention de l'homme, la femme brune parut étonnée tandis que la blonde se mettait la main devant les yeux en soupirant.

-Louki ? Tu l'as vu ? ou ça ?

-heu il m'a amené jusque devant puis… il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la jeune femme était déjà sortie en criant:

-Mon loukoum d'amour revient, je veux que tu me fasse les dix bébés que tu m'avais promis!

Quelques minutes après être sortie, elle rentra dépitée en geignant.

-Il m'avait promis…

-Lise, tu sais très bien qu'il t'avait dit ça pour que tu arrêtes de pleurer, quand tu disais que personne ne voudrait jamais avoir de bébés avec toi à cause de ta cicatrice.

-Mais ça fait quinze ans que j'attends !

-justement, il faut passer à autre chose.

-pff, méchante, tu veux juste pas que j'aie des bébés!

-Si, mais… tu fais chier, prend un inconnu au hasard, envoies-toi en l'air avec lui et ferme là.

-Mais t'a toujours rien compris ou quoi? Je veux que le papa soit beau, ait des yeux à tomber par terre, sorcier d'une famille connue, gentil, servable, amusant, mince, muscle mais pas trop… la dénomé Lise continua son monologue de l'homme parfait pendant de longues minutes avant de s'arrêter et de se render conte que son amie s'était endormie.

-Maximilie!

-Ce n'est pas moi monsieur…

À ces mots l'oeil de Lise tiqua.

-J'ai une tete d'homme?

-Non, non mais je dormais et…

-Donc je suis tellement ennuyeuse que tu test endormie?

-O… Non! Je suis juste fatigue…

-Donc je te fatigue?

-Non et puis je t'ai dit cent fois de m'appeler Max.

Voyant qu'il avait totalement été oublié, Harry se manifesta.

-Et pour dormir?

Les deux amies se retournèrent vers lui. Lise étonnée car l'ayant oubliée et Maximilie lui adressant un regard reconnaissant.

Le visage de Lise afficha soudain un avarice totalement Gobeline.

-Bonjour je suis Lise et je vous souhaite la bienvenue au Byebye , destinés aux clients qui aiment le monde magique mais qui ne rêvent que d'une seule chose, lui dire bye-bye.

Les chambres simples coutent 8 gallions 3 mornilles et 20 noises pour la journée et la nuit. Trois repas compris, ménage de la chambre chaque jour à 12h, pour un ajout de 5 mornilles vous avez droit à un accès illimité au réseau de cheminette de pour un bonus de 2 mornilles nos hibous sont à votre disposition, si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à me demander.

Harry regarda Lise comme si une seconde tête lui avait poussé et se demanda où il avait bien pu tomber mais au moins il en avait terminé avec la première phase.

Maintenant place à la seconde phase.


	3. Seconde phase

**Salut, il m'en aura fallu du temps pour le pondre celui là.** **N'hésitez pas à me dire si il y a des fautes ou si vous voulez me poser une question (ou si vous voulez m'incendier pour mon absence totalement injustifiée), je serait ravie d'y répondre.**

 **Merci aux reviewers, followers, favorites et nouvaux lecteurs.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **2- Se déguiser pour passer inaperçu chez les sorciers**

Les volets ne laissaient passer aucun des rayons de soleil qui réveillent habituellement les dormeurs, bien installés dans leurs draps.

C'est donc l'un de ses dormeurs qui nous intéresse.

Harry Potter, le héros du monde sorcier, l'indésirable, magnifique sauveur qu'il était, était héroïquement occupé à… embrasser langoureusement une superbe jeune femme… dans son rêve.

Vu par un élément extérieur, il bavait tel un affamé à un buffet en faisant de vagues mouvements de lèvres agrémenté de grognement et ses anches se mouvant légèrement contre le matelas.

Pris dans son rêve, il ne remarqua pas deux jeunes femmes se glisser aussi discrètement qu'un Dumby et un Voldy ensemble chez les moldus.

L'une de ses femmes avait une caméra, l'autre un grand seau d'eau dans lequel était entassés de nombreux glaçons et dans tout le bâtiment retentis un hurlement rapidement suivi d'un chapelet d'injures aussi bien sorcières que moldues.

La brune et la blonde s'enfuirent de la chambre en courant, riant de leur blague.

Harry, trempé de la tête aux pieds s'était levé pour ne plus être au contact des glaçons et se dirigeait vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche brulante.

Depuis les trois jours qu'Harry était arrivé au Byebye Harry avait eu son lot de farces et blagues de mauvais gouts, mais il avait surtout enfin une vraie idée de ce qu'il allait faire ou de la moins la finalité de toute cette histoire.

C'est entièrement détendus et souriant par la douche(ou autre chose) que Harry pénétra dans la salle principale du Byebye où les deux criminelles avaient un air si angélique sur le visage que nul ne se serait étonné de voir une auréole dorée et des ailes blanches apparaitre. Enfin çà c'était ce qu'elles pensaient.

À la vérité elles étaient rouges d'essayer de se retenir de rire et leur air angélique prenait des airs terrifiants de psychopatates .

À cette vue Harry rougis et grogna:

-Vous étiez vraiment obligés?

Lise lui répondit, avec un regard qui innocent avec un sourire moqueur aux lèvres et une lueur malicieuse dans le regard et… Ha non. En fait ce regard n'avait rien d'innocent.

-Mais Harry-chou si nous n'étions pas venues te réveiller, tu aurais raté le déjeuner, tu as besoin de toutes tes forces pour récupérer de cette nuit… agitée. En terminant sa phrase d'un clin d'oeil sur ces mots, auquel ne prit pas la peine de répondre le jeune homme, elle déposa un plateau sur lequel trônait un vrai petit déjeuner britannique devant lui qu'il dévora comme l'aurait fait son ami roux.

À la fin de son repas, le jeune homme se leva et retourna dans sa chambre.

Une fois dans celle-ci, il prit l'argent qu'il avait "emprunté" à sa tante et compta 7750£, somme ridiculement élevée, bof ce devait certainement être en cas de volonté de faire des choses pas très, très légales.

Il redescendit dans et allait sortir dehors quand Lise l'intercepta.

-Hep, hep, hep, t'espère quand même ne pas sortir comme çà?

Harry regarda son jean et son tee-shirt.

-Bah quoi? C'est des vêtements normaux.

-Des vêtements normaux, certes mais que tu portes depuis trois jours, donc tu vas me faire le plaisir de remonter et que metre des vêtements propres compris?

-Oui mais…

-Compris?!

-J'en ai pas d'autre et j'allais justement m'en acheter, ça et d'autres trucs…

Lise le regarda en plissant des yeux, cherchant à déceler le mensonge dans ce qu'il avait dit.

-Mouais, bon allé dépêche-toi, file.

Et tandis qu'il franchissait la porte elle lui cria:

-Et évite de rentrer après la tombée de la nuit.

Une fois dehors Harry regarda autour de lui, ne sachant ou aller. Tenta de regarder les paneaux autours de lui mais ne réussirent à trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

C'est donc gêné qu'il rentra voir Lise pour qu'elle lui indique où était le centre commercial le plus proche qui devrait fournir tout ce dont il avait besoin et comment y aller.

Les indications bien en tête il se rendit à un arrêt de bus où il attendit le bus qui le mènerait à un autre bus, qui le mènerait encore à un autre bus avant d'enfin le déposer au plus près de sa destination, à plus de 500m de sa destination finale.

Arrivé devant le centre commercial, il sortit la liste qu'il avait faite et sur laquelle était marqué tout ce qu'il devait acheter et faire dans le monde moldu à savoir:

 _-maquillage_

 _-lunettes_

 _-nouvelle coupe_

 _-chaussures_

 _-tee-shirt_

 _-blouson_

 _-gros sac à dos_

 _-billets pour un pays fort fort lointain_

 _-Valise qui ne pèse pas 3 tones à vide_

 _-maillot de bain_

Après avoir lu la liste, il regarda le centre commercial, revint à la liste pour reregarder le centre commercial et poussa un gémissement plaintif, maudissant sa vie.

-Bon commencont par le plus proche.

Le plus proche étant le coiffeur mais arrive devant celui-ci Harry se dégonfla bien vite en voyant les affiches où étaient exposées les coiffures. Ce que vis Harry le fit doucement reculer. Des cheveux très court sur le dessus et des cheveux longs vers la nuque? Jamais Harry n'aurais voulu avoir pareille horreur sur la tête, il préférait plutôt teindre provisoirement en blond Malfoyen les cheveux que çà.

C'est en s'enfuyant le plus rapidement possible du musée des horreurs qu'Harry rentra dans un magasin de cosmétiques.

Là de nombreuses femmes débâtaient sur le meilleur mascara ou fond de teint adapté à telle où telle situation. Notre survivant préféré haussant les sourcils, ne voyant pas de différence entre dinde n°1 qui avait un mascara Français, dinde n°2 qui en avait un Anglais et dinde n°3 qui en avait un italien.

Il s'avança vers une vendeuse qui discutait avec une autre et attira son attention de façon ombragesque. Lorsque enfin elle se retourna ce fut pour tomber sur un Harry quelque peu rougissant de se trouver dans ce lieu exclusivement féminin qui le dévisageait.

-Hum excusez- moi, mais ce serait pour des informations.

-Oui, sur quoi?

-Les moyens de camoufler une cicatrice.

-quel genre, plates, atrophique… avant que la vendeuse ne commence son monologue sur tous les types de cicatrices existant, il lui montra rapidement

-Celle-là.

\- Moui, pas très joli il faut savoir qu'un simple fond de teint ne suffit pas, il faut un fond de teint correcteur. Elle montra le tube et en parlant fis chacune des étapes sur Harry.

Pour l'utiliser, vous l'étalez sur le dos de la main pour le chauffer puis vous tamponnez la cicatrice avec très peu de produit. Ensuite, avec un pinceau large, vous tamponnez la cicatrice pour bien recouvrir toutes ses imperfections. Enfin, vous balayez avec le pinceau sur les bords pour estomper et faire une jonction avec la peau saine.

Une fois terminé, Harry s'admira dans la glace qu'elle lui avait présentée. Il se trouvait étrange sans sa cicatrice.

Il passa rapidement afin de régler les achats, sortit et se mit en recherché d'une boutique de valises et sacs afin de ne pas être surchargé.

Lorsque ce fut trouvé, il observa les horribles valises de couleur rose ou jaune fluo avant d'enfin trouver une valise de grande taille vert foncé et un sac à dos gris. (un peu Serpentard tout cela)

Il passa rapidement dans une boutique de déguisement pour acheter une teinture provisoire blonde, couleur la plus soft du magasin, il ne voulait pas non plus ressembler à un punk aux cheveux rouges, vert ou bleu. De même dans une boutique de maillots où il prit un short de bain noir, en essayant de ne pas saigner du nez lorsque des jeunes filles de son âge essayaient des maillots de bain en sortant de la cabine d'essayage en le montrant bien à toutes ses amies. Et avant de subir l'ultime torture, il rentra chez un opticien qui évalua l'étendue de sa myopie, choisit une monture rectangulaire et noire. Ses lunettes seront prêtes quelques heures plus tard, juste le temps d'aller chercher des vêtements.

Concernant ceux cis, Harry décida de ne pas s'embêter, il passa dans une boutique de célèbres jeans pour en prendre une dizaine de différentes teintes et coupes.

Entra dans une autre boutique pour cette fois acheter les chaussures dont il a vraiment trop envie, et ce depuis des années, ses Stan Smith adorées.

Et entra encore dans une nouvelle boutique pour cette fois, s'acheter plusieurs lots de tee-shirt simples blanc, gris et noirs et s'acheta un blouson en cuir pour compléter le tout.

À la fin de ce shopping éreintant il repassa chez l'opticien où il essaya ses nouvelles lunettes, plus adaptées et surtout moins horrible.

Tout cela fait il passa à la boutique de voyage où il prit un aller simple dans un endroit où il voulait vraiment vivre.

Les valises pleines, il sortit du centre commercial où la nuit était déjà tombée.

Il réussit à rentrer sans encombres mais lorsqu'il arriva enfin au Byebye, Lise lui tira les oreilles en lui criant dessus.

-Je t'avais dit de rentrer avant la nuit!

-Oui mais…

-Non, ferme là, tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu être emmené dans un coin sombre par des pédophiles ou des voleurs d'enfants pas sage!

-heu…des pédophiles, des voldeurs d'enfants pas sage?

-Bien sur, tu crois qu'ils passent où les jeunes, petits enfants qui désobéissent à ceux qui les gardent, espèce d'idiot!

La soirée continua donc ainsi, Harry, exténué sur une chaise, à se faire engueuler par Lise et Max ricanant.(pour une fois que ce n'était pas elle qui était engueulée, il fallait bien qu'elle en profite.)


End file.
